The Next Rambo
by Arthuriver
Summary: Tragedi kelam di masa lalu membuat sang pemuda Indonesia mengasah seluruh kemampuannya hingga tak lagi mengenal rasa sakit. Hidup hanya untuk membalaskan dendam. Namun saat keinginan itu terhalang oleh cinta, apa yang akan dia lakukan? WARNING INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

The Next Rambo

Chapter 1: Prologue

Cena's on

Ah, aloha minna! Saya kembali menulis dan mem-publish fict abal lagi. Nyapu di sore hari ternyata bagus juga, bisa mendatangkan inspirasi. Dan film Tango and Cash yg saya tonton semalem berhasil membangkitkan action maniac saya. Ampun dah, om Stallone, Anda cocok banget ama om Russell! Saya jodohin mau ya? #plak

Ehm. Abaikan yg diatas. Mari kita mulai fict ini.

Disclaimer: punya om Hidekaz Himaruya. Bukan punya saya, apalagi om Stallone.

Warning: gagal jaim chara a.k.a OOC, abal, gaje. Dan… sho-ai, mungkin ada di chapter berikutnya, hehe. #dor

Filming(?): Tango and Cash. Hei! Itu adegan yg flying fox di atas kabel listrik yg ada setrumnya keren sangat! Terus yg pas bagian introgasi musuhnya, ahaha, kocak! Kayaknya box office Trans Tv lagi 'A Week of Sylvester Stallone' ya? aseek~~ XD

Musicing(?): Climax Jump by Den-O Form. Suara Momotaros boleh juga! Tapi jgn lupakan Urataros ama Ryutaros! Kintaros juga ding, ehehe. #dikapak

Yang nggak suka, dipersilahkan mundur dengan lapang dada. :3

Happy Reading All :D

'Bruk!'

'Prang!'

'Desh!'

"ARGH!'

'Syaat!'

"Ugh…"

"…Bagaimana? Sudah semua?"

"Da, sudah. Kau memang hebat seperti biasa, muridku."

"Terima kasih, Master."

"Sekarang, pergilah. Kau boleh istirahat sekarang."

"Baik, Master. Permisi."

Mata violet Ivan memandang kepergian murid kesayangannya dari ruang latihan membunuh. Tidak, kalian tak salah baca kok. Ivan memang master-nya hal seperti itu kan? Wajar jika di kediamannya dia memiliki ruang khusus yang tidak lazim dimiliki orang biasa. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, siapa yang mau berlatih hal gila macam itu?

"Sudah selesai latihannya, kakak?"

Suara seorang perempuan membuyarkan lamunan Ivan tentang murid kesayangannya. Ivan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah, Natalia rupanya. Ada apa, da?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kak, aku hanya ingin melihat dia dan mengantarkan vodka untukmu," jawab si adik.

"Ah, dia? Baru saja pergi," kata Ivan. "Oh, vodka! Terima kasih, da."

"Sama-sama, kak."

Hening merayap. Ivan dan Natalia duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang 'istimewa' itu. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, bau anyir yang menyeruak, dan darah dimana-mana tak mengganggu keduanya. Mungkin sudah terbiasa.

"Bagaimana perkembangan anak itu, kak?" tanya Natalia, memecah keheningan.

"Luar biasa, da. Perkembangannya semakin hari semakin hebat saja. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia berhasil mendapatkan targetnya yang selama ini dia cari, da," ujar Ivan.

"Hmm. Seharusnya kutinggalkan saja pekerjaan membosankan di toko dan melihat latihan dia. Sekalian menguji sudah seberapa jauh kemampuannya saat ini."

"Tidak bisa, Natalia. Kau harus mengumpulkan informasi tentang target anak itu, da. Dan aku juga tidak mau dia kenapa-napa karena ulahmu. Kau tahu, kau lebih beringas dibanding kakakmu ini, da."

"Ah, kakak. Aku takkan sampai hati melukai anak itu. Dia sangat berharga, dan tentu saja hebat. Dan aku juga tak akan mau mengubur impiannya sejak lama itu."

"Kau memaksa, Nat. Baiklah, kuijinkan. Tapi tidak hari ini."

"Nah, begitu dong kak! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, kak!" dan Natalia pun menghilang dari ruangan berbau anyir dan remang-remang karena hanya mengandalkan pencahayaaan dari bulan itu.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," jawab Ivan. Kemudian dia beranjak dari sofanya dan melihat hasil latihan murid kesayangannya itu.

"Mengagumkan…" gumamnya. "Kemampuannya menggunakan segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya untuk mempertahankan keberadaannya, patut diacungi jempol."

Berjalan, menuju salah satu mayat yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Membunuh secara perlahan namun pasti…"

Menginjaknya tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

"Mengasah semua kemampuannya…"

Setelah itu, menendangnya layaknya bola sepak.

"…hingga tak lagi mengenal rasa sakit…"

Memukulnya dengan pipa kesayangannya.

"Dialah lelaki sejati. Lelaki yang sesungguhnya."

Berjongkok di dekat si mayat, mengambil pisau milik Natalia di saku bajunya.

"Lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai The Next Rambo…"

Menghujamkan ke arah jantung yang tak lagi berdetak.

"Murid yang paling kusayangi, yang paling kubanggakan…"

Lalu membuat goresan melintang, hingga organ dalam tak berfungsi si mayat terlihat.

"Dialah, Putra Satriana…"

Menarik jantung itu secara paksa, lalu meremasnya.

"Aku berjanji, Putra muridku. Aku akan menjadikan kau tangguh. Sangat tangguh. Lebih tangguh dari segala yang ada di dunia ini…"

Setelah puas meremas jantung itu, Ivan melemparnya begitu saja layaknya sampah kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

~x~

"Nggh…" desah seorang pemuda di pagi hari. Tidak, tidak. Bukan desahan yang itu kok, ini desahan orang baru bangun. Siapa yang ngeres? Author! *plak*

Aaw, iya, iya. Kembali ke cerita.

"Selamat pagi, Putra. Bagaimana tidurmu, da?" sapa Ivan ramah sambil membuka tirai di kamar Putra supaya sinar matahari masuk ke kamar. Putra menyingkap selimutnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mmhh.. selamat pagi, Master. Tidurku semalam nyenyak sekali, sudah lama aku tidak tidur senyenyak itu." jawab Putra sambil tersenyum.

"Ahaha, maaf, da. Semalam aku terlalu menguras tenagamu ya?"

"Tidak apa, Master. Aku senang kau menyuruhku membunuh orang dalam jumlah yang lebih dari biasanya. Karena mungkin saja orang itu menyewa pembunuh bayaran yang banyak untuk menghabisiku."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu, da. Da, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Eh? Memang kita mau kemana, Master?"

"Aku… bermaksud untuk mendaftarkan kau ke sebuah SMA, da. Kau masih muda, usiamu 17 tahun kan? Kurasa kau juga butuh pengetahuan umum, da. Tidak mungkin kan kau menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu hanya untuk berlatih membunuh dan membunuh?"

"Ta-tapi, Master, siapa yang menanggung biayanya nanti?"

"Kau tenang saja, da. Semua kebutuhanmu aku yang bayar. Lagipula, kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri."

"Terima kasih banyak, Master. Aku berhutang banyak padamu." Putra terharu.

"Sama-sama, da. Yang harus kau ingat adalah, jangan pernah buat Master-mu kecewa. Okay?" kata Ivan.

"Iya, Master. Semua perkataan dan perbuatanmu adalah mutlak."

"Bagus. Sekarang mandilah, lalu turun ke bawah, kita sarapan bersama."

Di dalam kamar mandi…

Putra membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh guyuran air shower yang dingin. Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati dinginnya air di pagi hari.

'Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, pembunuh. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kedua orang tuaku. Kau pantas menerima semua itu, kau tahu.'

Senyum psikopat tersungging di bibir merah Putra.

"Putra! Cepat mandinya! Kakak sudah tidak sabar menunggumu!" terdengar teriakan Natalia dari lantai bawah. Putra tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kesana!" dan Putra segera mempercepat mandinya.

~X~

"Maaf menunggu lama, Master," ucap Putra seraya turun dari tangga. Terlihat di meja makan ada Ivan dan Natalia yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

"Tak apa, da. Ayo cepat sarapan," jawab Ivan.

Putra mengangguk dan memulai sarapannya.

"Kak Ivan, Putra, aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa!" seru Natalia terburu-buru meninggalkan rumah. Tinggallah Ivan dan Putra berdua.

Sunyi. Semua sibuk denagn kegiatannya masing-masing. Ivan menonton tv, sedangkan Putra sarapan. Namun tidak lama karena setelah memencet-mencet remote tv tidak ada siaran yang bagus, Ivan mematikannya. Putra sendiri sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang, Putra." ajak Ivan.

"Baik, Master."

Mereka berdua keluar rumah dan tak lupa mengunci pintu. Setelah itu, masuk ke dalam mobil yang Ivan kendarai sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku masuk SMA mana, Master?" tanya Putra.

"Sudah kupilihkan SMA yang baik dan cocok untukmu, da. Kau tenang saja," jawab Ivan lembut sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam raven Putra. Putra terdiam, membiarkan Master-nya membelai helaian hitamnya. Sepanjang perjalanan lagi-lagi sunyi senyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru mesin mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

~X~

"Jadi aku akan menimba ilmu disini, Master?" tanya Putra.

"Iya. Bagaimana, kau suka, da?" kata Ivan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di parkiran untuk memarkirkan mobil Ivan.

Mata hitam kelam Putra memandang takjub kemegahan gedung SMA ini. Berwarna putih bersih, dan disekitarnya terdapat banyak pepohonan tumbuh, membuat sedap dipandang mata. Dan tentu saja, banyak siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang dengan berbagai macam keperluan.

"Bagaimana SMA ini, da? Kau suka?" Ivan menepuk pundak Putra yang seketika terkejut karena sibuk mengagumi arsitektur gedung itu.

"Ah, iya. Aku suka, Master. Kau memang benar-benar mengerti aku," jawab Putra sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, ayo kita temui kepala sekolah ini."

~X~

Di sebuah kelas XII…

Suasana kelas yang begitu berisik. Ada yang main lempar-lemparan kertas, ada yang mengobrol dengan teman sebangku, ada yang bermain hp, dan lain sebagainya.

"Yuhuu! Lempar tas itu ke arahku, Antonio!"

"Oke, Gil! Tangkap ini!"

"Hei, bodoh! Kembalikan tasku!"  
"Sey, pulang nanti kita kencan mau?~"

"Tidak! Aku sibuk!"

"Hei! Kembali ke tempat masing-masing, kepsek datang!"

Mendengar peringatan itu, kontan seluruh siswa berlarian menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, kepsek masuk. Tampak di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki, mengikuti.

"Baik, anak-anakku sekalian, kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, nak Putra, perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap kepsek itu.

"Ehm, namaku Putra Satriana. Kalian bisa memanggilku Putra. Salam kenal semua! Aku mohon bantuan dan bimbingan kalian semua selama aku disini!" wow. Kemampuan sosialisasi Putra memang mengagumkan.

"Yak, cukup perkenalannya. Nanti kalian bisa lanjutkan setelah pelajaran usai. Nah, nak Putra, kau duduk di…" pak kepsek menjelajahi seisi ruangan sampai akhirnya menemukan satu tempat duduk kosong.

"Kau duduk di dekat nak Pieter ya. Bisa kan?" tanya pak kepsek.

"Tentu pak, dengan senang hati!" kata Putra sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, bapak permisi dulu ya. Anak-anak, berbaiklah dengan Putra!" pesan pak kepsek lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Putra berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang telah ditunjuk kepsek tadi. Sesampainya dia menaruh tasnya dan meletakkan bokongnya di kursi kayu itu.

"Hai! Aku Pieter van Houten, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Pieter. Salam kenal!" sahut lelaki berambut seperti Thomas Tawn yang diketahui bernama Pieter.

"Aku Putra, Putra Satriana. Salam kenal, err… Pieter!"

Dan sejak saat itu, kehidupan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai…

To Be Continued

Ah, capek juga ngetik. Tapi nggak apalah, dapet pahala sapa tau. #lah? Pendek ya? ahaha, maaf, ini baru prolog, hehe #plak

Anu, bagi yg nggak tau, Putra itu Indo dan Pieter itu Nethere. Nama Putra itu saya ambil dari nama tetangga dan Satriana-nya nama akhir temen di kelas. Dipinjem dulu ya namanya! XD #plak terus yg Nethere, saya bener-bener siwer mau pake nama apa. Di pengajian saya melongo kaya orang dongo cuma mikirin nama buat si Nethere. Tadinya sih mau Herman Abanda, tapi itu kan nama pemain bola. Akhirnya saya terpaksa ngubek2 buku catetan ips kls 8 saya, dan mutusin make nama Pieter. Van Houten? Itu mah nama coklat fave saya, sekalian numpang promosi, hehe. #hajared

Typo pasti bertebaran. Ah, saya males ngecek. #dor btw, terima kasih yg udah mau buang waktu buat baca fict gaje ini. Terima kasih dua kali buat yg mau review fict gaje ini. ^^

Yasud, saya tunggu tegur sapa dari para pembaca sekalian :D

Would you mind to review this (weird) fict? *wink-wink*

Cena's off


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Plan

Cena's on

Seharusnya saya berkutat dgn tugas KI yg dikasih guru bindo yg tenggat waktunya cuma SEMINGGU! SEMINGGU! TEGAAA! KELAS LAIN AJA 3 BULAN , KENAPA 9A DIKASIHNYA CUMA SEMINGGU? KDRKKKK! DX

Ah, abaikan aja deh. Masih bingung mau ngambil bahan apa buat KI ntar. Dan semalem juga keasikan nyari-nyari sumber ttg dorama Bloody Monday. Ah! Itu dorama keren sangat! Ttg hacker gitu deh! Mana ada Takeru lagi! Kesengsem gegara Minggu kemaren saya nyari gambar-gambar Takeru, eh, ada Haruma nyelip, mana Takeru-nya lagi lelendotan di tangan Haruma lagi! Gyaa! *otak fujo on* yg punya dorama-nya, minta link-nya dong? Hehe. #plak

Ih, banyak bacot sendiri deh. Yaudah, yuk mulai aja fict abal ini.

Disclaimer: APH asli punya Hidekaz Himaruya. ayang Takeru Sato itu punya saya! XD eh, bagi dua ama bang Haruma ding, ehehe. Lonewolf sama Desert Eagle punya Ken sama Dylan Blazing Teens 3.

Warning: yang pasti gagal jaim chara a.k.a OOC, dan ada GORE-nya. jangan lupa, sho-ai nya juga. Dan segala konten abal yg ada.

Filming: Semua film Jackie Chan yang tayang pas imlek kemaren! XD sama Jumanji juga, hoho~

Musicing: As I Am by Dream Theater sama Real Action by Takeru Sato. Kok ini dua kayaknya pas buat jadi ost. Fict ini ya? #dor

Oke, bagi yang nggak suka, dipersilahkan mundur dengan lapang dada dan tanpa beban di punggung. ;D

Happy Reading All~ :D

.

.

"Aku Putra Satriana! Salam kenal!"

"Pieter van Houten! Salam kenal juga!"

Tangan mereka saling berjabat, tanda perkenalan. Mata hijau Pieter dan hitam kelam Putra saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Err… Pieter? Bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

Satu suara berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Pieter yang sedari tadi tampak menikmati sentuhan kulitnya dengan kulit Putra. Memang agak kasar, mengingat aktivitas Putra yang hanya berlatih membunuh dan sejawatnya, tapi tidak mengurangi kelembutannya.

"Eh? Ah, emm… maaf, Putra," kata Pieter gelagapan.

"Tidak apa," jawab Putra sambil tersenyum. Ah, senyummu memang manis, Putra. Tampaknya Pieter sedikit merona, sayang kau tak melihatnya.

"Ohya, Pieter. Kau orang Belanda kan? Tahu Mr. van Oldebarnevelt?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Beliau teman perusahaan ayahku. Dulu waktu umurku sekitar 12 tahun, beliau sering sekali main ke rumahku dan membawa berbagai macam oleh-oleh. Sekarang beliau jarang main ke rumah, karena kesibukan pekerjaannya. Aku… bermaksud titip salam untuknya melalui kau, tapi, karena kau tidak kenal dia, lupakan saja," ujar Putra panjang lebar. Seulas senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf ya, aku tidak mengenalnya," sesal Pieter.

"Tidak apa, jangan dipikirkan."

'Hmm… kukira dia anak orang itu. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan dia. Tapi aku tidak boleh gegabah dan ceroboh. Aku harus tetap merahasiakan identitasku!'

"Putra?" sahut Pieter setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ah, ya?" Putra mendongak ke arah Pieter.

"Ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah ini kan? Kalau kau butuh bantuan bilang saja aku, oke?" tawar Pieter.

"Tentu! Terima kasih bantuannya, Pieter!"

"Sama-sama!"

Seorang guru datang, menyebabkan kelas yang tadinya ramai jadi sunyi, pertanda mereka siap menerima pelajaran walau sebagian dari mereka ada yang mengeluh.

"Putra, ada yang susah? Mau kuajari?" tawar Pieter saat dia melihat teman barunya nampak kebingungan mengerjakan soal.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa kok mengerjakannya," tolak Putra dengan halus.

"Oh. Tapi kalau ada yang tidak kau bisa, kau bisa tanya padaku."

"Iya, terima kasih bantuannya, Pieter!"

Memang mengagumkan sekali kemampuan Putra. Dalam sehari saja dia sudah bisa mengerti apa yang diterangkan gurunya itu. Kecerdasannya memang diatas anak-anak seumurnya. Dia juga anak yang pandai bersosialisasi. Dalam beberapa menit saja dia sudah tampak akrab dengan teman-teman barunya itu.

Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas, menuju tempat favorit seluruh murid di sekolah itu. Yap, kantin.

"Putra, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Pieter.

"Eh? Tentu saja, hanya… dengan siapa aku kesana?" kata Putra. "Aku belum terlalu hafal denah sekolah ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke kantin bersamaku?"

"Oh, boleh saja."

Putra dan Pieter pergi ke kantin bersama. Disana mereka bertemu dengan Bad Trio.

"Yo, Putra! Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt yang paling awesome! Kau bisa panggil aku Gilbert! Senang bertemu denganmu!" sapa Gilbert.

"Aku Antonio, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Senang bertemu denganmu!" sahut Antonio.

"Dan aku Francis, Francis Bonnefoy! Senang bertemu denganmu juga, mon cheri Putra~!" timpal Francis.

"Ah, aku Putra Satriana, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua!" kata Putra sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Pieter? _Bodyguard-_nya Putra ya?" ledek Gilbert. "Setahuku kau kan tidak pernah membeli makanan maupun minuman disini."

"Minta ditraktir Putra mungkin?" timpal Antonio, membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa. Putra hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-teman barunya.

"Enak saja kalian bicara, aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan Putra. Dia kan murid baru, pastinya belum kenal betul denah sekolah ini. Kalau dia tersesat bagaimana? Mau tanggung jawab, hah?" ujar Pieter kesal. Terlihat empat sudut siku-siku bertengger di dahi Pieter, pertanda menahan amarah.

"Oh, ayolah mon cheri Pieter, santai saja! Kami kan cuma bercanda, jangan marah begitu ah," kata Francis menengahi.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kalian saja," kata Pieter mengalah. "Putra, kau mau apa?" tanya Pieter sambil duduk di kursi kantin di sebelah Putra.

"Ah, aku mau makan roti panggang saja," jawab Putra setelah beberapa saat terdiam memilih menu. "Minumnya cukup es teh saja," tambahnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini ya." dan Pieter pergi menuju kedai yang ada di kantin itu. Sambil menunggu Pieter pergi, Putra bercengkrama dengan Bad Trio.

"Jadi, Putra, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Gilbert.

"Rumahku? Di Jalan Sunny Roses no. 4. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Yah, hanya sekedar bertanya, siapa tahu saat kami sedang kehausan atau apa kami bisa menumpang makan atau minum di rumahmu. Ya kan, Gil, 'Tonio?" sahut Francis.

"Iya, betul itu! Atau mungkin saat aku panen tomat, aku bisa membagi tomat hasil panen di ladangku padamu," timpal Antonio.

"Oh, begitu, ahaha! Lalu dimana rumah kalian?"

Mereka asyik berbincang-bincang ini-itu, sampai Pieter datang.

"Wah, curang sekali kalian. Aku sibuk mengantri, kalian malah asyik-asyikan ngobrol. Panas tahu, mengantri," kata Pieter sebal. Bad Trio dan Putra tertawa.

"Ah, maaf Pieter, kalau begitu seharusnya biar aku saja yang mengantri tadi," ucap Putra, merasa bersalah.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok, santai saja!" Pieter cepat-cepat menarik kata-katanya, takut Putra tersinggung. "Ini, roti panggang dan es tehmu." Pieter meletakkan pesanan Putra di meja kantin.

"Terima kasih, Pieter. Kau banyak membantuku hari ini. Maaf membuatmu kerepotan."

"Sama-sama! Tidak, kau tidak membuatku repot kok. Santai saja! Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau butuh bantuan katakan saja padaku!"

"Ciee… mon cheri Pieter! Mesra ya, sama anak baru!" ledek Francis tiba-tiba. Spontan Gilbert dan Antonio tertawa. Putra hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Pieter sendiri merona merah.

"Apa sih, kalian?" sungut Pieter, gagal menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Bad Trio makin gencar meledeknya.

Ah, sungguh masa-masa SMA yang menyenangkan, bukan begitu, Pieter?

.

.

~X~

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sungguh tidak terasa, padahal mereka seperti baru saja selesai istirahat. Mungkin karena menikmati hari, jadi tidak terasa. Putra membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan bergegas pulang.

"Mau pulang bersama, Putra? Biar kuantar sampai rumahmu," lagi, Pieter menawarkan diri.

"Eh, apa tidak merepotkanmu? Nanti kau pulang telat, dimarahi deh sama keluargamu?" tanya Putra canggung.

"Kau jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, oke? Masuk ke mobilku, dan tunjukkan jalan menuju rumahmu," Pieter mendorong Putra masuk ke dalam mobil. Putra hanya pasrah didorong begitu oleh Pieter.

"Nah, sekarang, dimana rumahmu?" Pieter bertanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Di Jalan Sunny Roses nomor 4. Kau tahu kan?"

"Tentu. Mari kita ke rumahmu!"

Pieter memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan agak tinggi, membuat Putra sedikit was-was.

"Pieter, aku tahu kalau kau ingin cepat sampai di rumahku, tapi tak perlu sampai seperti ini kan? Mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itu kan berbahaya! Kau ini mau cari mati ya, bodoh?" Ah, bahkan Putra sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata 'manis'nya.

"Santai saja! Aku ini sudah ahli dalam hal kebut-kebutan seperti ini! Kau tenang saja! Hahaha! Yuhuu~!" kata Pieter sambil tertawa. Jika kau menganggapnya sudah gila, itu tepat sekali.

"Tapi kita masih SMA, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada polantas yang melihat kita? Bagaimana jika ada lampu merah menyala? Bagaimana kalau—gyaa!"

Di depan mereka ada pohon yang besar sekali, dan mobil Pieter akan menghantamnya. Putra menutup matanya saking takutnya.

"Ah, ini dia! Pohon besar kesukaanku! Kita akan menabraknya, Putra!"

"TURUNKAN KECEPATANMU, BODOH!"

Ckiitt!

Beruntung Pieter membelokkan mobilnya dengan segera sebelum menabrak si pohon besar.

Ah, kau lolos dari mautmu, Putra.

"Hah, hah, KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA SIH? SUDAH KUBILANG TURUNKAN KECEPATANMU TAPI KAU MALAH MENAMBAHNYA! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?" omel Putra sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Pieter nyengir, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau harusnya tenang saja. Kau tahu, aku ini penerus Michael Schumacher!" kata Pieter tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Putra mendelik ke arah Pieter. "Sudah, aku mau turun saja! Bisa gila aku disini denganmu!"

Putra baru saja mau membuka pintu mobil, tapi tangan besar Pieter mencegahnya. Tanpa sengaja kulit mereka lagi-lagi bersentuhan. Mata mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Refleks, tangan kanan Pieter membelai lembut pipi sang pemuda Indonesia itu.

"Pie… Pieter?" suara Putra menginterupsi kegiatan Pieter.

"Ah! Ma.. maaf, Putra! Tidak sengaja!" Pieter menarik tangannya yang tadi sempat membelai pipi Putra. Kini dia kembali fokus pada kemudinya dan mulai menyetir. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah kejadian tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan yang terdengar hanyalah deru mesin mobil.

"Ah, tiba juga kita di rumahmu, Putra," kata Pieter memecah keheningan. Putra membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Pieter. Besok-besok aku tak mau lagi naik mobil gilamu itu!" ujar Putra.

"Ahaha, maaf ya? Aku janji tak akan mengebut lagi!"

"Terserah. Sudah ya, aku mau masuk. Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Pieter!" dan Putra sudah melenggang masuk ke rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Putra!" balas Pieter, lalu memacu mobilnya untuk pergi dari rumah Putra.

Putra mengintip dari balik jendela tanpa diketahui Pieter.

'Jangan terlalu dekat padaku, atau aku akan membunuhmu.'

.

.

~X~

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah, da?" tanya Ivan pada Putra yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Baik, Master," jawab Putra sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus. Apa ada yang mencurigakan di sekolah?"

"Kurasa tidak. Hanya saja ada seorang Belanda yang membuatku sempat berspekulasi kalau dia punya hubungan dengan orang itu."

"Lalu?"

"Setelah kutanya, dia tidak mengenalnya."

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau anggota Lonewolf kan, da?"

"Tidak. Tenang saja, Master. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Putra berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dia menaruh tasnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu. Mata hitamnya menatap langit-langit kamar.

'Apa maksudnya tadi itu?' batinnya.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi yang dibelai lembut oleh Pieter tadi.

'Kenapa aku merasa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat? Apa dia memang ada hubungan darah dengan orang itu?'

Pikiran Putra terus saja melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya hingga dia jatuh tertidur.

"Putra? Bangun, da, sudah sore," Ivan mengguncang-guncang tubuh anak asuhnya yang masih berada di alam mimpi, membangunkannya.

"Ngghh…" desah Putra sambil menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. "Ah, Master. Aku ketiduran ya?"

"Iya, da. Bahkan kau belum makan siang. Ayo bangun," Ivan menjulurkan tangannya supaya Putra meraih tangannya. Putra menyambutnya.

"Bangun, mandi, setelah itu makan. Lalu latihan. Kumajukan jadwalnya agar tidak mengganggu sekolahmu."

"Baik, Master." Putra beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah, mandi yang menyegarkan," gumam si pemuda sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Setelah itu dia memakai baju dan menyisir rambut ravennya. Selesai dengan penampilannya, dia pergi menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Menunggu lama, Master?" tanya Putra.

"Tidak juga. Kau sudah makan, da?"

"Belum. Aku belum lapar."

Hening menyeruak.

"Emm… Master, aku tidak ingin latihan dulu hari ini," ucap Putra setelah hening sesaat.

"Kenapa?" Ivan mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan tingkah laku muridnya hari ini.

Putra berjalan menuju mayat yang bergelimpangan di ruangan itu. Mayat yang sudah agak membusuk dan menyebarkan bau yang ingin membuat perutmu mengeluarkan isinya.

"Entahlah, Master. Aku… hanya sedang malas," katanya sambil berjongkok di dekat si mayat dan mematahkan tulang pergelangan tangannya.

'KRAK!'

"Malas? Tumben sekali, seperti bukan muridku saja, da."

"Maaf, Master. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu."

Putra mengambil _cutter _yang ada di dekat si mayat dan membuat garis melintang di sekitar pembuluh nadi yang sudah tak berdenyut lagi itu. Darah mengucur dari tangan malang itu.

Ivan duduk di sofa sambil melihat kegiatan anak kesayangannya itu. Senyum khas psikopatnya menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau pintar sekali memutilasi mayat, da."

"Berkat didikanmu," jawab Putra sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ivan, tersenyum. Dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Putra mulai mensayat tangan bagian kiri si mayat.

Ivan beranjak dari sofa, berjalan mendekati Putra.

"Bagus, da. Potongan dan sayatannya tampak rapi, indah sekali," komentar Ivan.

"Terima kasih, Master."

Setelah puas mensayat-sayat tangan, Putra bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil pisau besar yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong daging. Lalu dia kembali ke tempat tadi.

Putra memotong bagian dada si mayat. Ada bekas tusukan di dekat jantung, hasil karya Putra minggu lalu saat berlatih disini. Biasanya Putra berlatih di ruang yang paling atas. Ya, ruang latihan di rumah ini ada dua. Satu dibawah tanah, satunya lagi diatas.

"Ah, jantung. Bagian yang paling kusuka saat membedah!" seru Putra kegirangan.

"Sama sepertiku," sahut Ivan, tersenyum.

"Ini," Putra memberikan salah satu pisau untuk Ivan. "Kita membedah bersama, Master."

"Tawaran yang menarik. Kuterima, muridku."

.

.

~X~

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Putra sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Tak terasa sudah seminggu Putra bersekolah di SMA barunya itu. Putra juga sudah akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan terkadang Putra ikut berpartisipasi bersama Bad Trio menjahili teman-temannya. Di mata teman-temannya, Putra dikenal sebagai anak yang periang, baik, ramah, dan tentu saja cerdas. Tapi itu hanyalah topeng belaka. Supaya tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang tahu bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Rambut oke, penampilan sip. Saatnya berangkat!"

"Berangkat, da? Sudah sarapan?" tanya Ivan sambil memanaskan mesin mobil. Putra sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Iya. Sudah, Master. Ayo berangkat!" sahut Putra ceria.

"Ceria sekali hari ini, da."

"Ahaha, iya, Master. Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa bersemangat."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Sepanjang perjalanan guru-murid itu mengobrol santai. Membahas kehidupan baru Putra di sekolah. Tanpa terasa mereka tiba di sekolah Putra.

"Aku pulang dulu, da. Belajarlah yang baik, Putra," pesan Ivan.

"Baik, Master. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Sepeninggal Ivan, Putra berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan ceria. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat, tak sabar bertemu wajah-wajah ramah teman-temannya di kelas.

.

.

~X~

.

.

"Jadi, anak itu yang bernama Putra?"

"Iya. Putra Satriana, anak kesayangan ketua kelompok Lonewolf."

"Hmm. Baiklah, aku akan memancing si bodoh dari Rusia itu untuk bertemu aku, sang pemimpin Desert Eagle. Hahaha!"

.

TBC

.

Tuh kan, kependekan lagi ya? maaf, abis saya keasikan nonton tv sih. Ini film Jackie Chan lagi banyak-banyaknya, senangnya dalam hati~~ X3 #plak action-nya bro, aah~ saya melting! Wew! XDD

Terusan, saya juga mau ngumpulin bahan-bahan buat tugas KI, takut nggak keburu, huhu.. TTToTTT sama nyari trailer-nya Bloody Monday, hoho~! #bletak

Yakin, chappie ini pasti lebih abal dari yang kemaren. Hau hau… T.T maaf ya, kepala saya isinya tugas KI semua sih. Typo juga, aduh.. maaf kalo ada! DX

Oke, timing is review replies~~ XDD

Chachaku felice: Chacha~~! XDD kok kudo nge-pm mudo nggak bisa ya? kenapa? PM-mudo nggak diaktifin ya? O.o kudo bales disini aja ya, nyehehehe~ nggak kok, mudo nggak telat ripiu. Haha, emang asli psycho si Ivan! XD ya lah, promosi gitu, biar Van Houten makin banyak peminatnya, hehe~ #bletak lemon? Lemon? Err… #kabur #dor tahan keinginan mesummu itu ya, kudo nggak bakat :P tararengkyu review-nya! XD ini udah update, sista~~

Ayano ezakiya males log in: lemon? Ah… itu di pasar banyak kan? ;PP #duagh ahaha, iya nih. Tararengkyu review-nya, ini udah update~ ^^

Jeevas Revolution: Meth~ XD akhirnya kamu review juga! XDD btw, pm-mu kok nggak diaktifin juga ya, macem Chacha? Ah, nggak apa, haha. Lemon? Yg jago bikin kan kamu, mungkin! Iya, gore dong~ *kena karma* makasih! XD tarengks review-nya, dan ini update-annya! ^^

Zippy, udah semua ini. Tararengkyu yg udah mau baca, dan taratararengkyu yg mau review fict abal ini.. 8'DD

Would you mind to review this (weirdos) fict? *wink wink*

Cena's off


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kidnap the Rambo

Cena's on

Emm, halo semua! Apa kabar? Kangen sama saya nggak? Apa? Nggak kangen? Yah, padahal saya juga nggak kangen ama kalian kok :P *bletak* ngomong-ngomong, saya lulus UN loh! Yeey! XDD Nggak sia-sia nelantarin ini fic selama berbulan-bulan buat persiapan UN! XD

Dan sebagai ganti karena saya nelantarin ini fic berbulan-bulan, saya panjangin (dikit) fic ini! Yeey! XD yuk, kita mulai!

Disclaimer: HiHi selamanya~~! XDD Lonewolf sama Desert Eagle punya Ken sama Dylan Blazing Teens 3. Golden Eye nggak tau punya siapa. Yang saya tau itu judul filmnya James Bond. Sonic Saber punya Retsu Let's and Go!

Warning: gore berkurang, OOC, AU, sho-ai. Mungkin penulisan agak kaku karena udah lama nggak ngetik fic.

Yang gak berminat baca, dipersilahkan mundur dengan lapang dada. :DD

.

.

Happy Reading All~

.

.

"Jadi, dia anak yang bernama Putra Satriana?"

"Ya. Dia orangnya. Tidak salah lagi."

"Bagus. Aku akan memanfaatkan anak itu untuk membuat si Russian bodoh itu mau berhadapan denganku, sang pemimpin Desert Eagle. Hahaha!"

Putra berjalan dengan riang menuju kelasnya. Beberapa orang yang dilewatinya disapanya ramah.

"Hai, Putra! Selamat pagi!" sapa sekelompok gadis yang sedang berbincang santai kepada Putra.

Putra menoleh amper suara. "Oh, hai! Selamat pagi!" balasnya seraya tersenyum ramah, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Para gadis yang melihat senyum maut Putra menganga, sedetik kemudian, "Kyaa! Tampannya!" lalu terkapar dengan tidak elitnya karena kehabisan darah. Dan sebaiknya kita lupakan saja mereka.

"Hai, teman-teman! Selamat pagi!" sapa Putra saat ada di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi Putra!" balas Pieter semangat.

GREP!

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan!" seru Putra yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman maut Pieter. Ya, Pieter memeluk Putra dari belakang. Spontan para fujoshi yang melihat kejadian berharga itu segera mengambil kameranya dan memotret mereka.

"Tidak mau, hehe. Aku mau seperti i—BUGH—iya, iya aku lepaskan! Aauw!" rintih Pieter karena perutnya baru saja menerima bogem mentah dari Putra. Ah, itu pasti menyakitkan sekali, bukan begitu, Pieter?

"Hmph, rasakan itu, van Houten!" sungut Putra sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya untuk menaruh tasnya. Pieter mengikuti dari belakang.

"Apa?" Putra menatap Pieter galak.

"Tidak, hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyakkah?" kata Pieter berbasa-basi.

"Nyenyak sekali. Semalam kan hujan. Ah, jarang-jarang bisa tidur senyenyak tadi malam. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku? Ah, mimpiku semalam membuatku ingin tidur selamanya, tak mau bangun lagi," sahut Pieter semangat sambil mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi. "Kau tahu, aku bermimpi tentang—WADAW!" Pieter menjerit terbangun dari kursinya sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang baru saja tertusuk…

"… kaktus?" Pieter mengambil duri kaktus yang kecil-kecil tapi nyelekit itu dan menatapnya bringas. "Siapa yang berani menaruh benda sialan ini ke kursiku?" bentaknya.

"Kita berhasil, 'Tonio, Francis, Putra! Kerja yang _awesome_!"

"Idemu brilian, Tra! Nanti siang akan kukirimkan kau tomat yang banyak deh!"

"Nanti mon cheri Putra abang kasih kecupan penuh cinta deh!"

Di belakang kursi Pieter, Bad Trio dan Putra sedang tertawa senang karena berhasil mengerjai Pieter. Mereka berempat ber-_high five_ ria.

"Bagaimana, ideku hebat kan? Pokoknya di kantin nanti kalian harus traktir aku ya!" kata Putra tersenyum bangga sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Iya, hebat! Tenang saja, traktiran minta saja ke Antonio! amper, 'Tonio?" sahut Gilbert sambil melirik Antonio.

"Oh, tidak bisa~! Minta saja ke Francis! Sekalian syukuran sebulan jadian sama Sey!" sanggah Antonio sambil menyenggol bahu Francis.

"_Well,_ baiklah. Karena diriku sedang senang, kutraktir kalian bertiga deh!" kata Francis, mengerlingkan matanya.

"Dan sebaiknya kau jangan lupa mengajak sang korban-yang sedang-sibuk-meredakan-cenat-cenut-di-bokongnya lho, Francis! Kasihan dia, lihat wajahnya yang, aaw… cenat-cenut!" timpal Putra mengejek seraya melirik Pieter.

"Tenang saja, mon cheri Pieter pasti kutraktir juga!"

"Ugh, kalian tahu? Kalau Putra tidak menyuruhmu mentraktirku pasti akan kuhajar kalian!" sungut Pieter. Sesekali dia mengelus-elus bokongnya yang masih men-cenat-cenut ria. Kesal karena tak kunjung mereda, dia menepuk bokongnya dengan keras. Hasilnya dia tambah cenat-cenut.

'Biar ah! Cenat-cenut saja sepuasmu, hei bokong!' batin Pieter.

.

.

~X~

.

.

Pelajaran kedua yaitu Matematika sudah dimulai. amperut wajah murid-murid di kelas XII A ini muram dan tidak bersemangat. Tentu, Matematika adalah pelajaran yang tidak disukai oleh sebagian besar murid di kelas itu. Belum lagi gurunya yang… ah, amper _killer._ Menambah ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap pelajaran menghitung itu. Dan kini mereka harus mengerjakan soal-soal merepotkan yang cukup banyak dari sang guru.

"Hoahm…" Pieter menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, mencegah suaranya yang lumayan keras saat menguap tidak terdengar oleh sang guru. Untuk kesekian kalinya Pieter menatap soal yang tertera di LKSnya yang seakan berteriak 'Pecahkan soal ini!', namun dia hanya sekedar melihat saja, tidak berminat mengerjakan satu soal pun. Bisa dilihat di LKSnya yang hanya ada beberapa soal yang baru terjawab olehnya.

Pieter melirik teman sebangkunya yang tampak serius mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan guru mereka. Dahinya mengkerut, bukti bahwa dia sedang memikirkan rumus untuk menjawab soal.

"Tra, serius amat sih, mengerjakannya. Lihat, punyaku saja baru dua puluh soal yang diisi. Memangnya soal-soal sialan itu tidak sulit ya? Aku saja kewalahan mengisinya," kata Pieter berbisik, menegur Putra.

Putra mendelik. "Aku berbeda denganmu, bodoh. Aku kan bukan pemalas sepertimu! Lagipula kau ini kenapa, soal ini kan sangat mudah! Anak bayi juga bisa menyelesaikannya," ketusnya kesal karena waktu berpikirnya terganggu oleh Pieter.

"Anak bayi apanya, kau ini ada-ada saja! Mudah dari mana, ini susah tahu! Ini lagi, tidak ada jawabannya," Pieter menunjuk beberapa soal di LKSnya yang dianggapnya sulit kepada Putra. Putra memutar bola matanya.

"Caramu pasti salah. Ini kan seharusnya dikali, kemudian baru dibagi. Soal yang ini juga, harusnya kan menggunakan rumus deret aritmatika, bukan barisan!" ujar Putra sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku coretannya.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Pantas saja salah, aku salah rumus ternyata!" Pieter menepuk dahinya, sedetik kemudian menyambar penghapus dan pensilnya yang sedari tadi menganggur.

"Makanya, kalau sedang mengerjakan soal MTK itu harus teliti!" pesan Putra. "Kalau ada yang tak kau pahami, ampe aku."

"Iya, iya. Terima kasih!"

'TEETT!'

"Baik anak-anak, waktunya sudah habis. Selesai tak selesai, kumpulkan LKS kalian!" seru guru matematika, Pak Germania.

"Yaah…" Sebagian anak kecewa karena tugasnya belum tuntas, namun ada juga yang berteriak kegirangan karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Aduh! Gawat! Aku belum selesai! Tra, aku lihat tugasmu ya? Ayolah, Tra, bantu aku!" Pieter berteriak ampe. Dia menatap Putra dengan tatapan memelas, mengharapkan bantuannya.

'Sungguh, anak ini benar-benar minta dijotos…' batin Putra jengkel ditatap begitu oleh Pieter.

"Ya sudah! Lihat sana! Buruan, jangan lama-lama!" sungutnya sambil menyodorkan LKSnya ke Pieter yang langsung menerimanya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Secepat kilat Pieter menyalin semua jawaban dari LKS Putra.

"Bapak hitung sampai tiga! Satu…"

"Cepat, bodoh! Itu Pak Germania sudah mau keluar kelas!" bentak Putra ampe.

"Iya, iya! Sabar!" kata Pieter sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

"Dua…"

"Aduh… buruan Pieter! Lama sekali sih?"

"Tiga!"

"_Bodo'_ ah! Pikir sendiri sana!" Putra menyambar LKSnya dari tangan Pieter dan berlari ke meja guru untuk menyerahkan LKSnya.

"Ah, biarlah! Sekali-sekali salah satu!" gumam Pieter lalu berlari menyusul Putra keluar kelas menuju kantin bersama Bad Trio, tentu dengan mengumpulkan LKSnya terlebih dulu.

"Gila, soal-soal tidak _awesome_ tadi itu benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiranku!" kata Gilbert memulai percakapan di kantin. "Pak Germania keterlaluan sekali deh! Dasar tidak _awesome_!"

"Setuju sama mon cheri Gilbert. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" timpal Francis.

"Hei, ayolah. Soal-soal tadi itu kan sangat mudah, kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengerjakannya? Macam si tulip pirang saja deh," kata Putra sambil melirik Pieter.

"Apa sih, aku juga bisa mengerjakannya tahu! Aku hanya sedang malas saja, makanya tidak bisa!" sanggah Pieter. "Daripada berbicara tugas tadi, bagaimana kalau kalian traktir aku atas keberhasilan kalian mengerjaiku?"

"Ah, iya, iya! _Awesome_ juga ingatanmu itu, Pieter! Francis, aku minta _wurst_ dua piring ya! Hahaha!"

"Aku mau _paella_~" timpal Antonio ceria.

"Hei, ini kan bukan di rumah, mana ada jajanan seperti itu di kantin! Yang lain dong, nanti uang Abang habis bagaimana?" Francis mengelak.

"Kalau uangmu habis, ya tinggal minta ke… siapa namanya? Sey?" sahut Putra sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Haha, benar kata Putra! Setuju!" Pieter semangat mendukung Putra.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku kan bukan pria matre! Aku ini pria yang menjunjung tinggi rasa cinta, tahu! Sudah ah, Abang ke kantin dulu! Jangan protes sama traktirannya!" Dan Francis sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk membeli konsumsi untuk teman-temannya.

"Traktir apaan, ini sih bukan ditraktir namanya!" sungut Gilbert kesal.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kan kita tidak mengeluarkan uang kita untuk jajan!" sahut Putra kalem.

"Iya, ya. Kau ada benarnya juga, Tra."

.

.

~X~

.

.

"Perkembangan yang menarik, da," gumam seorang pria bertubuh besar sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pipa kesayangannya ke lantai sambil mengamati grafik yang terbentang di meja kerja di ruangan kerjanya.

"Bagaimana kerjaku? Cukup bagus kan? Aku mana mungkin mengecewakanmu!" kata pria yang duduk di hadapan Ivan bangga, memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya kepada sang bos.

"Tidak sia-sia aku mengirimmu keluar negeri, da. Golden Eye tidak akan secanggih ini jika aku tidak memintamu untuk menyempurnakannya. _Bravo_, da."

"Terima kasih, Master. Tapi aku juga masih harus menyelidikinya lagi, karena menurutku benda itu masih ada kekurangannya."

"Tentu, da. Kau boleh hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Baik, terima kasih sekali lagi, Master. Aku permisi."

"Beristirahatlah, da. Kau baru saja sampai dari bandara, tentu itu melelahkan sekali."

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan melenggang pergi dari ruangan tertutup milik Ivan.

"Hmm. Golden Eye pasti akan lebih canggih dan hebat bila dibandingkan dengan Sonic Saber kepunyaan Desert Eagle, da. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu hasil akhirnya dan menguji seberapa kuat daya penghancurnya."

.

.

~X~

.

.

'Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Ada apa ya?' batin Pieter sambil membelai tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin. 'Apa akan terjadi sesuatu padaku?'

"Hei amper rambut berjenggot dan jabrik! Kalau sedang jalan itu jangan melamun! Tersandung katak bagaimana?" tegur Putra sambil menepuk keras punggung Pieter sehingga yang ditepuk kaget dan menepuk dadanya pelan, berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak bertalu kencang.

"Dan kau juga, jangan suka menepuk punggung orang keras-keras! Kalau bengek atau mati mendadak bagaimana?" balas Pieter kesal.

"Ya baguslah, tidak ada orang yang menggangguku lagi," jawab Putra enteng sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Pieter.

"Ih, Putra tega deh sama Abang~" Pieter merajuk sambil memeluk Putra dari belakang.

"Apaan sih! Lepas! Sesak tahu! Kutinju lagi mau?" Putra berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Pieter. Untung koridor sekolah agak sepi karena semua murid sibuk di kantin. Kalau ramai, ah… mungkin akan terjadi banjir darah mendadak disini.

"Ciee, ciee! _I just can say_ prikitiew!~" ledek Bad Trio yang sepertinya sudah ketularan jargon seorang pelawak berkebangsaan seperti Putra dan mengutip lagu dari seorang Raja Pop yang sudah lama tiada.

"Kalian rese' deh! Pieter, lepas atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Putra. Sorot matanya tajam, begitu menusuk. Pieter yang melihatnya langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nah, dari tadi kenapa? Sesak tahu, dipeluk olehmu! Rasanya seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa datang menjemputku! Jangan peluk-peluk aku lagi!" Putra bersungut-sungut sambil merapikan seragamnya yang agak berantakan akibat perbuatan Pieter tadi, lalu berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Makanya Piet, jangan main peluk orang! Kau ini kenapa, mau merebut gelar Pangeran Cinta Abang di sekolah ini ya?" sindir Francis.

"E-enak saja! Aku kan Cuma ingin memeluknya saja, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Gilbert dan Antonio saling berpandangan. "Ohh, tidak bisa!~ Hahaha!" ledek mereka sambil tertawa-tawa, berangkulan riang.

'Terlalu banyak menonton acara lawak bersama Putra mereka jadi tambah menyebalkan saja. Mungkin lebih baik aku protes saja ke stasiun TV supaya acara itu dihentikan,' gumam Pieter dalam hati. Dia mendelik sebal Bad Trio yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum akhirnya menyusul Putra ke kelas.

.

.

~X~

.

.

"Tra," sapa Pieter sambil duduk dekat Putra. Bel tanda istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

"Hn," gumam Putra tanpa melepaskan matanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya untuk menoleh Pieter barang sedetik pun.

"Nanti pulang bersama mau?"

"…"

"Mau tidak?"

"… Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Pieter kecewa karena Putra menolak pulang bersamanya.

"Dijemput papa," jawab Putra pendek.

"Oh. Tapi kalau misalnya tidak dijemput bareng aku ya?"

"Tidak."

"Tra, mau ya? Ayolah…"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak."

"Tapi ka—"

"Diam atau aku akan meninjumu! Aku ini sedang membaca, suaramu itu mengganggu tahu! Jadinya tidak bisa konsen nih!" bentak Putra.

"Memangnya nanti ada ulangan?" ampe Pieter lugu.

Putra memutar bola matanya. "Ketahuan kalau kemarin kau tidak mendengar pengumuman dari Bu Maria. Beliau bilang hari ini ulangan tahu!"

"Ah! Aku belum belajar! Baca-baca-baca!" Pieter menjerit ampe dan segera mengambil buku IPAnya dan membacanya dengan cepat, entah semua materi itu masuk atau tidak ke otaknya.

"Anak-anak, keluarkan kertas selembar kalian! Kita mulai ulangannya!" seru Bu Maria tiba-tiba, mengagetkan seluruh murid yang sedang membaca. Tentu hal itu membuat sebagian anak mengeluh karena belum selesai mempelajari materi yang akan diujikan.

"Hei kamu, bagikan soal ini ke teman-temanmu!" perintahnya pada Roderich yang kebetulan duduk di dekat mejanya sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas soal. Roderich mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan membagikan soal.

"Rod, nanti kau beritahu aku jawaban yang tidak aku bisa ya," bisik Gilbert saat Roderich tiba di barisannya sambil menerima kertas soal dari Roderich.

"Kalau aku ingat." Jawab Roderich cuek, meninggalkan barisan Gilbert.

"Sudah dibagikan semua? Kalau begitu, silahkan kalian kerjakan soal-soalnya," perintah Bu Maria. Anak-anak mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang tertera di kertas itu.

'Soalnya tidak begitu sulit,' batin Putra saat menatap lembaran soal.

"Psst, Tra, nomor sepuluh isinya apa?" bisik Pieter sambil menyenggol bahu Putra.

"Tidak tahu. Aku saja belum mengerjakan," jawab Putra.

"Oh."

Suasana kelas begitu hening, meskipun ada sedikit krasak-krusuk murid-murid yang mencari jawaban alias contekan. Gilbert contohnya. Dia memanggil Roderich yang jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Rod! Roddy!" serunya.

Roderich menoleh. "Apa?"

"Nomor satu!" Gilbert mengacungkan satu jarinya.

Roderich melirik kertas jawabannya, lalu kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya tanda belum menjawab soal itu.

"Ah, sial!" rutuk Gilbert. "Antonio, nomor satu?" Gilbert beralih kepada Antonio.

"Kalau aku sih, A." jawab Antonio.

"A? Baiklah," Gilbert segera melingkari kertas jawabannya dengan jawaban yang baru saja diperolehnya.

"Francis, nomor tiga apa?" ampe Antonio.

"Belum!" seru Francis.

Dan tak terasa suasana kelas menjadi gaduh.

'BRAK! BRAK!'

"Jangan berisik atau Ibu robek kertas jawaban kalian!" bentak Bu Maria sambil menggebrak meja. Murid-murid kaget, sedetik kemudian mereka terdiam, kembali mengerjakan soal.

Tiba-tiba Putra beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tra, mau kemana?" bisik Pieter sambil menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Putra.

"Kumpulkan jawaban," jawab Putra pendek.

"Tunggu aku dong!" seru Pieter. Namun Putra cuek saja, dia melenggang ke meja guru yang ditempati Bu Maria.

"Sudah selesai, Putra?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, Bu," Putra menyerahkan kertas soal beserta jawabannya ke Bu Maria sambil tersenyum.

"Dicek sudah?"

"Sudah, Bu."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kamu boleh pulang sekarang."

Putra mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, mengambil tasnya.

"Tra, tunggu ya? Sebentar lagi aku selesai kok," kata Pieter. Putra menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda dia tidak mau menuruti kemauan Pieter. Setelah mengambil tasnya, Putra melenggang keluar kelas.

"Lho, kok nak Putra sudah pulang, kenapa? Sakit ya?" ampe seorang satpam yang sedang berjaga di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dia melirik arloji yang melekat di tangan kanannya, memastikan waktu saat ini.

"Tidak kok, Pak. Saya diperbolehkan pulang oleh Bu Maria karena saya sudah menyelesaikan ulangan," jawab Putra sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

"Iya, Pak, terima kasih!"

Putra berjalan menyusuri setapak jalan sendirian. Sesekali dia merentangkan tangannya, menikmati angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi di siang yang panas ini. Kebetulan jalan sedang sepi, sehingga orang-orang tidak amper yang mengira pemuda pembunuh berdarah dingin itu orang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit jiwa.

"Pasti orang-orang bodoh itu sekarang sedang sibuk berpikir untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal bodoh itu. Haha, soal semudah itu saja tidak bisa, dasar bodoh," gumam Putra sambil membayangkan teman-temannya yang sibuk memutar otaknya.

"… terutama Pieter," entah kenapa saat menyebut nama teman sebangkunya itu, pipinya memanas.

'Hanya efek kepanasan saja, jangan berpikir macam-macam!' batinnya, menyingkirkan segala persepsi mengenai meronanya pipi sang pemuda berambut raven itu.

SREK!

Bunyi semak-semak yang ditiup angin membuat Putra menghentikan lamunannya. Dia menoleh amper semak-semak itu, memikirkan segala kemungkinan siapa yang berada dibaliknya.

'Ah, kucing ternyata,' dia menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika dia melihat seekor kucing melompat keluar dari semak-semak. Putra melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, menoleh ke belakang dan memiting lengan seseorang yang ingin menikamnya dari belakang.

"AHH!" seru orang itu kesakitan karena baru saja terdengar bunyi 'krek' dari lengannya tanda patah.

Putra membenarkan letak tas di punggungnya, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda, meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

'Siapa mereka?' batinnya heran.

"Serang dia!" seru teman dari orang yang lengannya patah. Terjadilah pertarungan antara komplotan orang tak dikenal melawan Putra yang seorang diri.

'Lima orang, bukan masalah.' Putra tersenyum angkuh.

Berkali-kali mereka mencoba mendekati si pemuda namun hasilnya gagal karena—tentu saja—Putra memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang sangat hebat.

"Siapa kalian?" bentak Putra sambil memukul tengkuk seorang pria yang bertubuh lumayan besar. Pria itu tumbang, namun bukan berarti pertarungan selesai. Masih ada tiga orang lagi yang harus ia bereskan.

"Siapa kami? Nanti kau juga tahu." Jawab seorang pria botak. Dia berusaha meninju perut Putra, dan berhasil kena telak. Putra mundur terhuyung.

'Ah, sial. Mereka lumayan kuat,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil meringis, menahan sakit yang mendera perutnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menang dari kami, anak bodoh!" pria yang baru saja meninju Putra menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tak akan ka—" belum sempat kalimatnya terselesaikan, tubuh Putra ambruk ke tanah, tak sadarkan diri.

Sebuah mobil Chevrolet berhenti di dekat mereka. Kemudian pintu mobil itu terbuka.

"Kalian payah. Menumbangkannya saja tidak becus, padahal dia seorang diri," Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bertopeng elang keluar dari mobil. "Terpaksa aku harus turun tangan." Tambahnya. Di tangannya ada busur panah. Rupanya dia membidik Putra dari mobil yang berjarak jauh dari area pertarungan anak buahnya dengan si target dan melepaskan panah yang sudah dilumuri obat bius terlebih dulu tepat di punggung Putra yang tidak terlindungi tasnya.

"Maaf, Bos. Target cukup kuat dari yang kami bayangkan," kata si pria botak takut-takut. Dia menunduk, enggan menatap bosnya.

"Sudah, bawa anak itu ke dalam mobil! Cepat!" perintah pria bertopeng elang itu. Anak buahnya langsung mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan sang bos. Cepat-cepat mereka memindahkan Putra yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam mobil.

"Hei kau, jalankan mobil ini, kita tinggalkan segera tempat ini sebelum ada yang mengetahuinya. Sekarang!" Lagi, pria bertopeng elang itu membentak anak buahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yang diperintah barusan hanya bisa mengangguk takut-takut dan mulai menjalankan Chevrolet-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Putra terkulai tidak berdaya di samping pria bertopeng misterius itu. Pria bertopeng hijau itu menatap wajah Putra yang terlelap pulas akibat obat bius sambil mengusap lembut pipinya. 'Manis juga anak ini,' batinnya.

Chevrolet itu berhenti di sebuah rumah yang cukup megah, atau rasanya lebih pantas disebut istana daripada rumah. Rumah itu bergaya arsitektur Eropa dengan putih mendominasi. Pilar-pilar yang berdiri kokoh untuk menopang bagian atas bangunan itu.

Pria bertopeng hijau itu keluar dari mobilnya. "Kau amper. Bawa anak itu ke dalam!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk beberapa anak buahnya. Pria botak dan pria bertubuh besar—yang ditunjuk—itu buru-buru mengerjakan perintah sang atasan, menggotong tubuh mungil Putra untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Anak buah lainnya pun turut serta melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah mewah itu. Pria bertopeng itu menatap sanderanya sesaat sebelum dia menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dengan ini, kuharap anak itu bisa memancing si Russian bodoh itu keluar dari sarangnya."

.

.

~X~

.

.

"Aah, akhirnya selesai juga ulangan sialan ini," keluh Pieter sambil berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Dalam hati ia sedikit kesal karena dirinya yang lamban mengerjakan soal ulangan tadi hingga Putra yang menyelesaikan soal lebih cepat darinya pulang duluan, tidak bersamanya seperti biasa. Sejak kejadian amper menabrak pohon, Pieter tidak pernah membawa mobil lagi karena Putra tidak akan mau pulang bersamanya. Tapi hari ini ternyata bukan hari keberuntungannya. Sudah pulang ditinggal Putra, kini dia harus meratapi nasibnya yang harus pulang sendirian. Jalan kaki, tanpa mobil.

"Argh, menyebalkan sekali sih hari ini! Pagi-pagi ditinju Putra, kena kaktus, ulangan tadi asal-asalan, dan harus pulang sendiri ditinggal Putra. Aaah, dewi fortuna sedang tidak ada di pihakku ya?" keluh si rambut tulip itu sepanjang jalan.

Kakinya dia hentakkan sekeras-kerasnya ke bumi pertanda suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang buruk. Setiap ada kerikil di hadapannya pasti ditendang olehnya sampai kerikil malang itu tidak terlihat lagi oleh emerald hijaunya.

Namun, baru saja dia ingin menendang lagi, matanya tertumbuk pada suatu benda dekat kakinya. "Ng? Buku? Punya siapa ya?" gumam Pieter. Matanya menyelidiki sebuah buku yang belum diketahui siapa pemiliknya.

"Eh, ini kan punya Putra! Kenapa bisa terjatuh disini ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Jangan, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Piet!" Pieter berkelakar sambil berusaha menghalau perasaan tidak enak di hatinya.

"Lebih baik kukembalikan saja pada Putra," putus Pieter.

.

.

~X~

.

.

"…Ngh, dimana aku ini?" Mata hitam Putra mengerjap-ngerjap, membiasakan diri dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Matanya menelusuri ruangan yang saat ini ditempatinya. Banyak kardus yang bertumpuk dengan rapi, meski beberapa diantaranya ada yang tergeletak sembarangan. Sedikit kotor dan berdebu, ditambah lagi minimnya cahaya matahari yang berhasil menerobos masuk ruangan itu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku berada di sebuah ruangan… hmm… gudang. Tapi, ini gudang siapa?" gumamnya heran, masih berusaha mengenali ruangan tempatnya dengan baik.

"Hei, bahkan aku terikat begini! Siapa yang mengikatku seperti ini?" Putra terkejut saat mendapati dirinya terikat tangan dan kakinya. Anak itu berusaha melepaskan ikatannya, namun tenyata ikatan itu sangat kuat, tidak cukup untuk bisa dilepaskan hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya, anak sialan," Sebuah suara mengejutkan Putra yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu tali yang membuat gerakannya menjadi terbatas.

Putra mendelik tajam, "Kau… siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengikatku? Lepaskan aku, dasar sial!"

Pria bertopeng elang berwarna hijau itu terkekeh. "Apa? Melepasmu? Haha! Tak akan sebelum aku mendapatkan informasi darimu!"

"Kau… Desert Eagle…" desis remaja SMA itu penuh kebencian, "mau apa kau?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau tuli? Aku bilang aku ingin informasi darimu! Informasi tentang Lonewolf!"

"Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun dariku, orang sial!"

"Hoo… Mau melawanku ya?" Si topeng hijau itu menyeringai, "habisi anak itu!"

Si pria botak yang tadi bertarung dengan Putra maju mendekatinya dan dan mulai meninjunya tepat di ulu hatinya. Seorang pria bertubuh besar juga ikut memukul tubuh Putra dengan kayu yang berada di pojokan pintu gudang. Putra yang sedang dalam kondisi terikat hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya melingkarkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi bagian yang vital.

"Bagaimana? Ini baru permulaan, loh~" Si topeng elang hijau itu tersenyum sinis pada Putra, "kurasa kalau kau masih bungkam, dalam siksaan ke sepuluh kau akan mati."

Putra hanya bisa memandang bengis orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Terutama si pemuda bertopeng elang hijau itu. Anak buah kesayangan Ivan itu berusaha menatap mata si topeng elang hijau itu lebih dalam lagi.

'Mata! Matanya berwarna hijau! Apa dia itu…' batin Putra ngeri. Dalam benaknya sosok teman sebangkunya terlintas.

'Tidak mungkin. Rambutnya tidak seperti itu. Tapi, bisa saja kan dia menata rambutnya untuk mengelabuiku?'

Batin Putra benar-benar terguncang. Pikirannya terus saja mengeluarkan asumsi-asumsi yang membingungkannya dan membuatnya syok. Dia yang merupakan orang yang dekat dengannya, orang yang sembrono, asal peluk, mengapa bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini padanya?

"Kau melamunkan apa, anak bodoh?" Lamunan Putra buyar oleh suara si topeng elang hijau itu. Putra yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, kini mendongak, menatap tajam orang yang mengikatnya.

"Kau. Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

.

.

.

Natalia sedang mengasah pisaunya saat Pieter baru saja masuk ke dalam tokonya. Tentu hal ini membuat adik Ivan itu kaget karena takut kebiasaannya yang tak lazim itu ketahuan orang lain selain Putra dan Ivan. Keterkejutan Natalia bertambah saat melihat wajah Pieter.

'Di-dia, van Oldebarnevelt?' batinnya tak percaya, 'sepertinya bukan. van Oldebarnevelt tidak punya bekas luka di dahi,' lanjutnya lagi. Segera saja Natalia menyembunyikan pisau dan batu asahannya.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Natalia sambil tersenyum ramah—yang tentu saja dibuat-buat namun entah kenapa tidak terlihat demikian.

"Ah, eh, iya. Permisi…" kata Pieter gelagapan. "Anda… kakaknya Putra, benarkah?" tanyanya.

Natalia mengangguk. "Iya. Aku Natalia. Apa adikku sering cerita padamu tentangku di sekolah sehingga kau tahu aku?"

"Kadang-kadang. Ia jarang cerita padaku kalau aku tidak memintanya," Pieter mengiyakan, "ngomong-ngomong, apa Putra ada? Tadi dia pulang lebih dulu dan kurasa dia tidak sadar kalau bukunya terjatuh. Aku ingin mengembalikannya," tambahnya sambil menyerahkan buku milik Putra yang tadi ia temukan pada Natalia.

"Ah, maaf, tapi Putra sedang tidur. Terima kasih ya, telah mengembalikan buku adikku."

"Sama-sama, kak. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Mari," pamit Pieter. Natalia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Pieter menatap pintu toko milik kakak Putra itu. 'Syukurlah, kurasa firasat burukku tadi itu salah. Putra sedang tidur di rumahnya, dan dia aman,' batinnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan toko itu.

Sepeninggal Pieter, pengguna pisau andal itu mengamati buku anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu heran. 'Kenapa Putra belum pulang? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada kakak.'

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Ah, selesai juga ini fic, tepat pas hari ultahku. Happy bornday, myself! XDD #tebarkomikkedirisendiri #suteresu #abaikan ngomong-ngomong, chap ini adalah chap terpanjang dari semua fic yang pernah saya ketik. Empat ribu words, bo'! #halahitumahsedikit #plak

Oya, gimana chap ini? Banyak typokah? Maaf, kalo ada. Saya males ngecek ulang #jdeer Makin gajekah? Makin absurdkah? Makin gembelkah? Apakah endingnya terkesan maksa? Oh, saya lagi kesel sama endingnya One Missed Call. Cliffhanger masa? Ngeselin nggak tuh? Udah bela-belain begadang, dipaksa sama biar nonton (pake acara ditemenin pula!), harus ngelawan ketakutan sendiri, TAPI TERNYATA ENDINGNYA NGGAK MEMUASKAN! DX #nggakusahkepsnapa? #bletak *terus apa hubungannya sama fic ini, dodol?* *dilempar ke black hole*

Dan… maaf. Review replies nggak ada di chap ini. Saya capek, abis jalan-jalan tadi. #duagh buat yang login, silakan cek PM kalian tengah malam nanti, Insya Allah kalo saya enggak ngantuk ya, hehe #dihajarramerame

Nah, would you mind to review this *weird* fict? –wink wink-

Thankies for reading!

Cena's off.


End file.
